


SFW Drabble Challenge: Dragon Age Edition

by Lady_Sinistra



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Language, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sass, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sinistra/pseuds/Lady_Sinistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/prompts from Tumblr. Pairings will vary from chapter to chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling in a Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuddling in a Blanket Fort  
> Pairing: Warden/Alistair
> 
> Warden: Avery Cousland, rogue (Bard/Assassin/Shadow), Queen of Ferelden

Avery stood in the doorway of the King’s bedroom, overlooking her work. Every blanket, throw, and pillow she could get her hands on in the castle was beautifully arranged into a massive ‘fort.’ Candles were set about the room so that when Alistair decided he would rather sleep there, as Avery well knew that he would, they could still see. Everything was set. It reminded her vaguely of the nights they would share a tent on their travels, telling stories and laughing until Morrigan would threaten to light the tent on fire.

 

 _Oh Morrigan…_ How it still hurt to think of the Wilds witch some days. Thinking of Morrigan and how she had saved Avery’s life made her heart ache. It made her think of Anders and the time they had shared together. Of all the things about her that she still had never told Alistair…

 

Avery shook her head gently to dispel such thoughts. They would do her no good. She wanted this to be a pleasant surprise for Alistair, and he was always so attuned to her moods. She would not allow herself to be down. She returned her gaze to the mass of cloth before and allowed herself to remember just why she had done this in the first place.

 

Avery had remembered recently that once, so long ago it seemed, when Alistair had told her about the lackings of his childhood that he was sorely disappointed that he had never played in a blanket fort. When Avery asked him just what he was going on about, he had blushed and stammered. Alistair had been embarrassed to explain it to her. Still to this day she couldn’t not understand why he was so embarrassed; she was the one that didn’t know what one was.

 

Avery couldn’t help but smile at the memory. The things she did for her King.

 

“Avery?” Alistair’s voice came from down the hall. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He had been in meetings all day, sorting through the aftermath of Kirkwall and its impact on his kingdom.

 

 _Their_ kingdom.

 

“I’m in your room, my love,” Avery called gently. “Come, I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Is it the kind where you’re waiting in bed for me? Because I’ll be honest Avery, I don’t think I could hones-” Alistair cut himself off when he saw she was in the doorway. “Oh, well, then I have no idea what this could be.”

 

“Then come look,” Avery said with a soft smile. She held her hand out to Alistair, her other hand tucking a loose strand of copper hair behind her ear. “I promise it will make your day better.”

 

Alistair nodded wearily as he took Avery’s hand. She could feel the trust he had in her through the warmth of his hand, the way his fingers laced through her own. It made her feel all at once unworthy of his love. She smiled at him, pushing her own feelings aside, and led him into his room. The gasp, followed by an excited squeal of joy, told her that she had done well. Avery couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I take it you’re happy with it Alistair?” Avery questioned lightly, a small laugh still present in her voice.

 

“Happy with it? _Happy with it?_ ” Alistair cried, a smile on his face so big it looked ready to crack his face open. He pulled Avery into the room with him and kicked the door shut. “I’m ecstatic! Can we spend the night in it?”

 

Avery laughed as Alistair pulled her into his arms. He hugged her close to him as she laughed. Avery buried her face in his chest and nodded her consent. Alistair was quick to pull her into the opening she had left in the fort. The two of them fell into each other, a mess of tangled limbs and laughter. Alistair pulled Avery against him and placed a chaste kiss on the very tip of her nose. She curled up with him, grateful for the pillows she had put beneath the blankets she had used as flooring.

 

The two of them laid there for hours, Alistair lavishing little kisses on to her forehead and brow as she told him stories. She told stories about her childhood, the insufferable suitors, her parents and how she missed them. Alistair, to his credit, said little at all and only commented when it was truly appropriate. He was content to do nothing more than hold her in the beautiful fort she had made for him. Avery smiled warmly when during a story about her father looking to marry her off yet again, she heard Alistair snore softly. She ran a finger down his jaw, following the lines of his neck to where she could feel his heart beating.

  
“Sleep well, my love,” Avery whispered. “I will keep you safe, as always.”


	2. Shoulder Rubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shoulder Rubs  
> Pairing: Anders/FemHawke
> 
> Hawke: Gwendolyn Hawke, duel wielding rogue, sass monster, Champion of Kirkwall

“Anders?”

 

Gwen called softly as she eased open the door to the master bedroom. It was late, far past everyone else’s bedtime. She had been gone for the better part of the last two weeks, working on helping friend after friend with the most random things. She loved that her friends needed her. Gwen truly did. She did not, however, love sleeping wherever she could find a spot. Her back had never hurt so bad in her life.

 

Gwen blinked as she took in the state of the room she shared with Anders. The fireplace was lit, the room warm and cozy, which only made her realized how cold she was. She tried to repress a shiver and failed, her armor jingling and making her cringe. There were fresh linens on the bed that smelled of lavender and elfroot.

 

“Welcome home my love,” Anders said softly. He had a gentle smile on his face as he stood beside the small writing desk in the corner of the room. Gwen noticed a small tray filled with food next to their bed and a small stack of folded cloth. She gave Anders a strange look, though not an unappreciative one. He laughed at the look on her face. “Varric told me you had been sleeping in a tent for most of the last two weeks, so I thought I would do something nice of you. Come, get out of your armor and eat. I have fresh clothes for you.”

 

Gwen couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face. She shed her armor in a hurry, not caring about it enough to put it away properly. She changed into the fresh clothes that Anders had left out for her. They were soft and light against her skin. She sighed contently, grabbing a chunk of bread and meat. Gwen devoured it in no more than two bites. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was either. Gwen grabbed more bread and looked back to see Anders putting the way the last of her mess.

 

“Lie down on your stomach and get comfortable,” Anders instructed. “I’m going to treat any injuries you may have first.”

 

“Why do I have to lay on my stomach for that?” Gwen asked between bites of bread. “You could heal me while I eat really.”

 

“Just do it Gwen,” Anders replied lightly, cracking his knuckles and shaking out his hands.

 

Gwen make a sound of annoyance as she finished her food and snuggled into bed. She let out heavy sigh of contentment. Their bed had never felt so comfortable than it did right then. She let her eyes close and she felt the bed shift under what she assumed was Anders weight. The familiar presence of his magic, the tingle of the Fade upon her skin as he sought out and took care of the minor wounds Gwen had. Anders chastised her for not making sure a broken rib had been set correctly, but there was no real heat behind his words.

 

Anders moved again, shifting the bed slightly to Gwen’s annoyance. She left out a soft sound, trying to tell Anders to stop moving, when she felt his hands on her upper back. She tried to look up at him when he dug his fingers into shoulders, working out the knots that had built up there over the last… Maker knows how long. She had never had a massage of any kind. Gwen let out a soft sigh as Anders loosened the knots between her shoulder blades. She could feel his magic again, his hands warm and soothing. Her eyes felt heavy as Anders continued his work.

 

“I love you Anders,” Gwen mumbled into her pillow as sleep began to claimed her.

 

“I love you too,” Anders replied softly. His finger dug deeper into her shoulders, moving up the back of her neck. “Now sleep, my love.”

 

 


	3. Morning Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None (I just wanted to share :3)  
> Pairing: Cassandra/Male Inquisitor
> 
> Inquisitor: Lancelot Treveylan, two-handed warrior, sass with a heart of gold

_Maker save me from all of this… A hole in the sky, a misfit group of vagabonds as an inner circle of personal adventurers, and the Right Hand of the Divine is making me think the most unholy thoughts._ _And they expect me to lead all of this? I’m hardly fit to lead a spoon to my mouth most days._

 

Lance hacked away at the dummy before him with a snarl. Sweat beaded across his brow as he hefted his greatsword onto his shoulder. He had destroyed the practice doll in his anger. He started to gather his things, sheathing his sword first before wiping his brow clean of sweat.  Lance felt the heat of someone’s eyes on his face and turned to looked. He couldn’t help the wicked grin that crept upon his lips as he spotted Cassandra looking his way.

 

“Do you see something you like, Lady Seeker?” Lance’s grin turned into a smirk as his voice came out as a low rumble. He walked closer to her, his sword left on the bench where he had been cleaning himself up. “If you ask nicely, I may let you see more.”

 

Cassandra’s face lit up with a blush. She growled at Lance before crossing her arms over her chest with a grunt of disgust and annoyance. Maker help her but she wanted to punch the man in the face most days.

 

“I would like to see decidedly less.” She snapped with a glare at him. She couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “I was hoping that you had left so that I may train, but it would seem I have arrived too early.”

 

“You wound me, Cassandra. I was simply trying to be kind enough to improve your view.” Lance pressed an open hand against his heart, giving her a look of mock hurt. He didn’t want her to know it actually hurt him when she said such things. He couldn’t let her find out how infatuated he was with her… “If you wish me to leave, then I will go.”

 

“Leave? You cannot leave. You’re the Inquisitor!” Cassandra looked slightly horrified for a moment. Her arms fell to her sides. She had been too harsh with him again and now he was going to leave. Leliana was going to be livid with her.

 

“Cassandra, calm down. I’m not leaving the Inquisition. Just the training area.” Lance chuckled softly. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it with a small grin. He pulled away before she could try to smack him for it and turned to gather his things. “You can’t run me off that easily.”

 

Cassandra sputtered as she tried to come up with some kind of scathing reply. Her hand felt warm from Lance’s lips, even though she was wearing her gloves. Her heart raced at his rather gentlemanly gesture. Had someone told him she was a sappy romantic at heart?

 

“I will leave you to train. Good day to you, Lady Seeker.” Lance gave her a half-smile as he turned to walk away.

 

“You as well, Inquisitor.” Cassandra mumbled as she watched Lance walk away. As infuriating as the man was, he was rather nice to look at.


	4. To the Darvaarad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None  
> Pairing: Cullen Rutherford/Inquisitor 
> 
> Inquisitor: Valorea Lavellan, cupcake/cinnamon roll, storm mage, Knight Enchanter
> 
> Warning: Swearing in the first paragraph but still SFW to me. Also, Trespasser spoilers ahead if you haven't played it. Read at your own risk.

“Shit! Damn it! We save Ferelden, and they’re angry! We save Orlais, and they’re angry! We close the Breach twice, and my own hand wants to kill me! Could one thing in this fucking world just stay fixed?!” Valorea snarled, clutching her left forearm tightly as if cutting off the circulation could stop the pain. She could feel the Anchor climbing farther up her arm, the tendrils of its magic already weaving into her shoulder and trying to reach her heart. Panic started to set in as she realized that the only one that could help her had been gone for two years now. 

Valorea looked at her council, among them the newest Divine. They all looked utterly shocked at her outburst. Had they truly expected her to remain as calm as always when she felt like this? When, as things were getting to be at their worst, there was infighting and corruption in her ranks? Josephine, the first of the three before her to gain her trust, was calling for the Inquisition to be disbanded. How could she?

“I need to get to the Darvaarad. You all can fight amongst yourselves once I’m… once I’m back.” Valorea sighed, running her good hand over her face. The reality that her left hand was going to kill her was settling in. The life she would never live to have flashed before her eyes. She quickly hung her head before the others could see the tears in her eyes.

Cullen was quick to pull Valorea into a hug. He felt her hesitate before wrapping her arms around his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and whispered his love for her, soft and sweet, as he tried to calm her. They had had little time for each other since they were wed, and now he feared he wouldn’t have very long after the Exalted Council made their decision before he would be forced to say goodbye to his wife.

“Thank you, Inquisitor.” Leliana offered gently. 

“Would you… Would you like us to inform the Exalted Council of the danger?” Josephine asked meekly as she took a small step closer to Valorea.

“Yes.” Valorea stated firmly. She pulled away from Cullen, knowing if she lingered much longer she wouldn’t leave. “If we fail, the Exalted Council needs to know what happened.”

“I will inform them personally.” A frown grew on Leliana’s lips. She needed to do this herself, not leave it to Josephine yet again.

“Leliana, I can…”

“No, Josie. Your job is hard enough already. This is my responsibility.”

“I will have guards ready at the eluvian, in case the Qunari attack the palace.” Cullen gave Valorea a nod. He needed to offer her all of his support in this delicate situation. He did not want her to leave yet again but no one else was suited to the challenge before them. “Just… come back safe.”

“And Valorea.” Leliana gave her a small, comforting smile. “May the Maker, and your Creators, watch over you.”


	5. Hangovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None  
> Pairing: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull 
> 
> Inquisitor: Atisha Lavellan, angry sass monster, dual-welding assassin
> 
> Swearing and sexual tension, plus a snarky Krem.

Atisha walked into the Herald’s Rest, a mischievous grin on her lips. It was not long after dawn and she was one of the few awake in Skyhold. Her bushy hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a rare sight unless she was traveling, and the bags under her eyes were far more noticeable that morning. She vowed to herself she would never drink with Bull and the Chargers again, especially if Bull was pouring drinks. 

“Now, where is he?” Atisha murmured. She looked around, grateful that she did as she nearly tipped over Krem. She laughed lightly at the sleeping Charger at her feet. At the sound of her laughter, she heard a rumble and knew it was exactly who she was looking for. She turned to see Bull asleep on the floor not but a few metres from where Krem laid and she stood. His snores shook the room ever so slightly.

Atisha crept closer to Bull as quietly as possible. She leaned down closer to his ear and took a deep breath so that she could yell to wake him. Bull, still asleep, reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her down onto him, his arms wrapped around her firmly enough she had no chance of escape. Her eyes grew wide at her sudden predicament and she cursed Andruil for not blessing her that morning. The sun crept through through the windows with more finesse than her, and its warmth soaked into her skin. A pleasant tingle ran over Atisha and for a moment she wasn’t sure if it was the sunlight or Bull that made her feel that way.

“Well… Fuck.” Atisha hissed as she tried to slip from Bull’s grip. She knew she wasn’t going to get out of his arms but damn her if she wouldn’t try.

“Morning, your worship.” The familiar, if not unwelcomed at that moment, voice of Krem was entirely too loud as it hit her ears. She looked at him and hissed. It did nothing but make the Vint laugh loudly. “I thought you left last night!”

“Cremisius Aclassi, shut your damn mouth before I cut out one of your kidneys and eat it in front of you.” Atisha snarled as quietly as possible. She felt more than heard Bull rumble and her eyes grew comically wide. Krem laughed harder at the look on Atisha’s face.

“No offense, but I’ve seen you hungover. I’m not worried.” Krem all but cackled as he sat up. He managed to get to his feet slowly, it obvious that he was in a fair amount of pain from the hangover that was settling in. He walked over to Bull and kicked his leg. “Hey Chief! You managed to snag a woman last night and I find you with your pants on? I’m ashamed!”

“Fuck off Krem.” Bull growled out lowly as he tried to go back to sleep. He pulled the warmth that had settled onto his chest closer. He felt something tickle his face and his eye opened. He looked down to a bush of silver hair. A long, deep laugh left him. He would know that hair anywhere. “Morning Boss… Would you be mad if I asked for a repeat? I don’t remember a thing.”

“There’s nothing to remember, that’s why. I’ve only been here for about twenty minutes.” Atisha tried to wiggle her way out of Bull’s arms now that he was awake, but to no avail. “... Are you going to let me up now?”

“You two make a cute couple. Too bad the chief is one of them qunari and they don’t do that whole love thing, eh?” Krem cackled, quickly heading for the door before Atisha could get away from Bull. He glanced back to see the elvhan woman’s face turn a rich red and grinned. He gave Bull a wink and hurried out the door.

Bull didn’t answer Atisha, which surprised her a little. She was used to him being pretty forward with everything, from the moment they met out on the Storm Coast. She stopped fighting to get out of his arms. She was tired and her head was starting to proud from the hangover that was settling in.

“I think he’s gotten far enough.” Bull chuckled lowly. His voice was surprisingly quiet, for him at least. It seemed like the Iron Bull would be full of surprises today. He loosened his grip on Atisha, just enough she could get free. “Don't hurt him too bad boss. It's hard to find a decent second-in-command anymore.”

“Maybe I'd rather stay where I am.” Atisha couldn't believe herself. That was not what she had meant to say. What in the void was wrong with her? Why was her heart threatening to start pounding? She sat up slightly and glared at Bull as he started to chuckle. “Just what do you find funny?”

“If you wanted to sleep on me that bad Atisha, you could have stuck around last night.” Bull grinned as he watched Atisha’s face. 

“Atisha? See, last night, after about five pints or so, I was Ataashi.” Atisha matched Bull’s grin. Her qunlat wasn’t great but she definitely knew what that one meant. She was quick to pick up on the word for dragon with Bull around. “I think I’d rather be called ‘dragon’ than ‘peace’ anyday.”

“Huh.” Bull’s grin didn’t waver as he looked into Atisha’s eyes. She was good at covering up her emotions and she knew it. But would it be enough to hide feelings she was still sorting out from a Ben-Hassrath? “Well, if a dragon was ever going to fuck an elf, you’d be the outcome.”

“Awww. You say the sweetest things Bull.” Atisha had to stop herself from nearly pressing a kiss to Bull’s cheek.


End file.
